Blazing Emotions
by JediSerenity
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi always fight, but everything she does drives Mamoru crazy, and he's getting a little frustrated! A simple Usagi and Mamoru fic, hope you enjoy! Please R & R! Thanks!


BlazingEmotionsChap1

Author's Notes : Howdy! So here's yet another beginning of a new fan fic! (I promise, I *am* working on the others!). It's a simple Mamoru and Usagi fic (like I'd write anything else, lol), and I hope you enjoy! All comments and suggestions are appreciated! And thanks to Meg, Laura, Leia and Jenn!  
Ja ne!  
- JediSerenity (JediSerenity@aol.com)  
  
Please feel free to check out my new website. Please note we're just getting started. Thanks. http://www.geocities.com/moonlitdestinyff  
  
Disclaimer : You should know the drill by now. I don't own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will. Though I'd like to! Then again, who wouldn't?  
  
  


**~*~ ******Blazing Emotions ~*~  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
Through all the shadows of doubt, there is one thing   
I know for certain: I can't live without you.   
  


Tsukino Usagi cheerfully skipped into the arcade, swinging her school briefcase, her hair bouncing behind her, and her eyes filled with happiness, and her usual love for life. It was then she saw the one person she loathed, or at least pretended to; Chiba Mamoru.   
Mamoru knew she had entered, he always knew. He always had this strange feeling when she was around. She drove him nuts, every little thing she did made him want her more. But when he opened his mouth, everything came out wrong. That, and he loved the way she looked when she got angry, her face turning red, her small fists clenched, and her eyes sparkling in pure frustration.   
Hi Motoki! Usagi plopped down onto a stool, resting her briefcase at the side, trying her hardest to ignore the man who sat beside her.   
Hey Usagi! What will it be today? The blonde haired, green eyed man smiled at the girl. He thought of Usagi more as a younger sister, although he knew she once had a crush on him.   
Hmm... how about a strawberry milkshake please! She smiled.   
Odango Atama! You didn't even say hi! I'm hurt! Mamoru turned in her direction, and pretended to look offended. Usagi rolled her eyes.   
First of all, my name is _not_ Odango Atama! Contrary to what you believe. Second of all, I decided not to say hi, because I didn't feel like ruining a perfectly good day! She spat, then turned to the milkshake Motoki had placed in front of her. Mamoru didn't know what to do. In all honesty, he was hurt by the remark, but he couldn't let her know that she got to him.   
Mamoru watched as the petite blonde dug into the shake with a spoon, making sure she got every morsel. He groaned inwardly, and mentally slapped himself, then tried to direct his attention to his coffee. Her innocence made everything she did even more seductive, although she hadn't the slightest clue of the effects of her actions.  
He couldn't help but stare at her. Usagi's long blonde hair shining from the sunlight which poured through the window. The way her eyes lit up with every bite, and how her long legs curled around the limbs of the stool. Stop thinking about her!' His mind screamed. Look at something else! Something else..' His eyes darted around for anything to get his mind off of her.   
That's when he saw Motoki, back in the kitchen dancing with the mop. Good, reliable, Motoki.' Mamoru smiled to himself. However Usagi soon found what he had been staring at, and started to giggle, her light, pleasant laughter filling the air.   
You know, if you studied half as much as you ate, you'd be a genius by now. Mamoru remarked, and he saw the anger begin to boil.   
Ooh no, here we go again. Motoki whispered to himself, shaking his head.   
You are so rude! Usagi stated through gritted teeth, she slammed a fist onto the counter, hitting the spoon, causing it to land onto the floor. She went to pick it up, but somehow managed to loose her balance, and felt herself plummeting towards the floor. Soon enough she landed, and a sharp pain shot through her behind, and back. This is all your fault! She glared at Mamoru, who was smiling down at her.   
Odango Atama, it goes left foot, then right, then repeat. With that comment, the blonde angel became even more annoyed. She stood up, and brushed herself off.   
Usagi yelled, as she clenched her fists so hard the knuckles were turning white, her face tainted red with anger, and frustration.   
I'm merely stating a very well known fact Odango Atama. Mamoru replied smoothly, running a hand through his raven hair. God you're beautiful.' he thought, as he looked at Usagi, her golden hair falling into two pig tails, her crystal blue eyes, shining up at him, even if they were filled with anger.   
Don't call me that! She retaliated. It's USAGI! U S A G I! Her temper was beginning to wear thin.   
Okay, Usagi. He gave her a lopsided grin. Everything in the arcade went silent, and all eyes were fixed on the couple. Motoki dropped a glass he was drying, while many customers stood there, eyes wide, and jaws dropped open.   
Wh.. what did you just call me!? Usagi stammered, a blush creeping over the delicate features on her face.   
Well Odango Atama, Usagi _is_ your name, isn't it? Mamoru replied smugly, and everything in the arcade returned to normal.   
How can you use my name and insult me in the same sentence! Ugh! You're so.. annoying! With that, she turned on her heel, and stormed out of the arcade. Mamoru glanced at Motoki, who rolled his eyes, and nodded.   
I give her five minutes. The raven haired man stated plainly, looking at his watch.   
This is unbelievable. Usagi muttered under her breath, as she once again entered the Crown Arcade, head low, avoiding eye contact with everyone she passed.   
Couldn't wait to see me again huh Odango Atama? Mamoru teased. Usagi went over to the stool she had previously occupied, grabbed her bag, and stood up.   
Mamoru-baka... DON'T CALL ME ODANGO ATAMA! She screamed, causing more attention to be drawn towards her.   
I wouldn't have to call you that, if you didn't act like one! Mamoru retorted. What am I saying!?' He mentally smacked himself for coming up with such an immature statement.   
And_ how_ can anyone _act _like an Odango!? The grip on her school bag tightened.   
Ok! That's it! If you're going to scream, get into the back room, or leave! You guys are so bad for business! Motoki ushered the two towards the storage room, both still bickering. He slammed the wooden door, and locked it. You two are _not_ coming out of here until you're quiet!  
Look what you did now! Usagi looked around the dark, high shelved room.   
Mamoru's eyes widened in disbelief, as he ran a hand through his hair, in a frustrated fashion. How is any of this _my _fault! If you had lowered the decibels, then we wouldn't be stuck in here!  
Well if you hadn't started calling me Odango Atama, then I wouldn't have to yell at you! She inched further, her face once again becoming red.   
Then maybe you should watch where you throw your test papers! Mamoru took a step forward, and Usagi subconsciously took a step backwards, feeling uncomfortable.   
You got in my way! Her voice faltered, as he continued to move forward, every time Usagi taking another step back.   
I was minding my own business... Mamoru's voice lowered, When out of the blue, a paper hit me on the head. So how was _I_ in _your_ way, Usagi? By now Usagi had her back pressed up against the icy wall, Mamoru's hands placed on her shoulders, as Usagi felt something, like a jolt of electricity, run through her body.   
You.. it.. I.. the... She stammered, trying to find an escape, but found her efforts were in vain, as he was not only stronger than her, but much taller. Her whole face flushed red, and she moved her briefcase in front of her, as if to block his advances.   
You know.. Mamoru's voice was soft, and she could feel his warm breath against her skin. You drive me absolutely crazy. He brought his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He could smell her soft, flowery scent, and at that moment knew he never wanted to let her go.   
Usagi dared to look up into his midnight blue eyes, and it finally hit her how good looking Mamoru really was. The way his dark locks fell messily over his forehead, how his entire body seemed to be chiseled from stone by a master artist, not one flaw. Except that minus zero personality!' Her mind chimed in.   
If only I could transform! Then I could get out of this!' Usagi's head screamed, as she was frantically trying to find a way out of the situation. However that was her last rational thought, as he finally pressed his lips to hers. Mamoru was shocked he actually had let himself go this far, yet that didn't stop him. He continued to kiss her, and she allowed herself to be pulled in, enjoying the feeling of his velvet lips against her own. The kiss which started off rough, simmered down to a gentle caress, and Usagi felt her bag fall to her feet. Her arms found their way around Mamoru's neck, as she ran her fingers through his silky hair.   
Mamoru ran his hands down the soft curves of her body, one hand sliding under her shirt, resting on the small of her back, pulling her in even closer, so that their bodies were molded into one. While his other hand ran through her golden hair.  
The two were pulled back into reality when they heard a loud knock on the door. Mamoru quickly back away, and looked at the entrance, wanting to severely hurt whoever was on the other side.   
Usagi still stood there stunned. She slowly brought her hand up to her swollen lips, touching them gently, wondering if it really had happened.   
So which one of you is dead? Motoki called, then unlocked the door, and let himself in. Usagi's face went red, and Mamoru ran his hand through his hair, nervously. What happened to you two? Motoki raised an eyebrow.   
I should go home now. My parents will worry. Usagi's voice sounded nervous, and she quickly darted from the room. Her heart was beating furiously as she sprinted home, not knowing what to think. Thoughts clouded her mind. He's supposed to be my enemy!' She screamed at herself, I didn't like it... I didn't like...' she repeated, trying to make her words convincing. Soon she got side tracked, and could only think of how warm his body felt, and how a flame seemed to soar within her.   
Tears of frustration ran down her face, and once again she brought a trembling hand to her lips. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, you, Chiba Mamoru, had to kiss me!' She thought bitterly.   
  
What was that about? Motoki asked, still confused, as he watched Usagi run from the building.   
Who knows. Mamoru replied calmly, still watching after her, although she was far out of sight. I better get going, ja na! Before he could leave, Motoki grabbed his arm.   
What happened? He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Nothing. Bye. Mamoru pulled himself from his friend's grip and took off towards his apartment.   
You scared her. Great job Chiba!' He thought angrily. But she did kiss you back.' His mind added. Didn't give her much of a choice there!' He retaliated.   
Shut up! Mamoru yelled, grabbing his head, and getting strange looks from people passing by. He sighed, and continued towards his home, the whole way thinking about his angel, and waiting for the next time he could see her.   
  


~*~ The course of true love never did run smooth. ~*~


End file.
